


Все дороги ведут в Цех (All Roads Lead to the Hall)

by AlgisG



Series: Пути-дороги арфистов (Ways of Harpers) [3]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сведения от лазутчиков стекаются к главе Цеха</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все дороги ведут в Цех (All Roads Lead to the Hall)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

Робинтон устало сгорбился в кресле, помассировал виски в тщетной попытке снять напряжение. Пульсирующая боль мешала сосредоточиться, и даже бенденское вино, всегда бывшее наилучшим лекарством, не могло ее прогнать. Стол перед главным арфистом покрывали десятки, если не сотни грязных клочков пергамента, исписанных с обеих сторон.

…убили всех, кто оказал сопротивление…

…развлекаясь, окунали людей в смолу, потом поджигали и закидывали камнями, соревнуясь в меткости…

…у убитых отрезали уши, взяли себе как трофеи…

Арфист отодвинул часть пергаментов в сторону: это было два Оборота назад. Новых записок было в два раза больше, но сведения в них ничем не отличались от старых.

…лично перерезал горло командиру стражи, который стал спорить из-за размера своей доли…

…изнасилованных женщин голыми привязали к деревьям и оставили умирать на морозе…

…младенцев хватали за ноги и разбивали им головы о камни…

…вывезли весь урожай до последнего зернышка, и тридцать два человека умерли от голода…

…заподозренного в принадлежности к цеху арфистов привязали к скакунам и разорвали надвое…

Несмотря на то, что он уже много раз перечитывал эти записки, Робинтон прикусил губу, как никогда ощущая собственную бесполезность. Зачем отправлять лазутчиков в земли Фэкса? Что толку в их риске, если ничего нельзя сделать? Недавно в беду попал молодой подмастерье. Он был назначен в один из мелких холдов, подчинявшихся Форту, но заблудился в лесу, где наткнулся на людей Фэкса. Те опознали в юноше арфиста и долго мучили, по одному раздрабливая пальцы на руках, пока те не превратились в кровавое месиво. После этого подмастерье отвезли на границу с Фортом и бросили там. Спасая бедняге жизнь, мастер Олдайв ампутировал ему обе кисти.

Отступать нельзя. Рано или поздно Фэкс столкнется с тем, кого не сможет одолеть, вот тогда и понадобятся свидетельства всех его преступлений. Бережно, почти ласково, Робинтон стал собирать клочки пергамента в предназначенную для них шкатулку. Время еще придет.

Его размышления прервал громкий стук в дверь.

— Фэкс… выехал в Руат-Холд. И туда же собираются всадники, – с трудом произнес утомленный и забрызганный грязью гонец. — Скрыт говорит, что вам лучше приехать, мастер Робинтон.


End file.
